Até as flores derramam lágrimas
by Hiina
Summary: Aqui conta como a Sakura se sente apos a traição do Uchiha mais novo... baseada na musica: Sem ar - D' Black -song fic- A fic ta melhor que o Summary, ta? "


Song fic com a letra SEM AR do D'BLACK

LEGENDA:  
_Musica_  
Cena

**...:Até as flores derramam lágrimas:...**

**  
**  
_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão. _  
Lá estava ela... Sem saber o que fazer, no mundo da solidão...  
_Meus olhos não veêm minha direção. _  
Para ela a vida não tinha mais sentido... Estava desatenta a tudo e todos... Não conseguia nem mais ver, seus amigos...  
_Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido._  
Agora... Em vez de palavras bonitas e motivadoras da sua boca, saia murmuros e palavras tristes num tom tão baixo que mal podia ser ouvido...  
_Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido._  
Para ela... A solidão tinha a engolido... Não via nem uma pequena luz em seu mundo de solidão

_O sofrimento vem à noite sem pudor._  
Sua vida feliz tinha se transformado em uma vida de sofrimento e culpa que a atingiam sem hesitar...  
_Somente o sono ameniza minha dor._  
Somente em seus sonhos não via a tristeza... Alias em todos seus sonos la estava ele...  
_Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear? _  
Quando acordar terá certeza que foi um sonho e ele esta longe  
_Quero viver do teu sorriso teu olhar._  
Queria ver pela primeira vez um sorriso verdadeiro e um olhar gentil, vindo dele... Só isso já bastava...

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você. _  
Podia se ver uma jovem de estranhas cabeleiras rosas sentada na praia com o mar batendo levemente em seus pés, ali se sentia confortável pelo mar, se sentia menos sozinha...  
_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer._  
Uma brisa passou fazendo seus cabelos dançarem ao toque do vento, mais se entristeceu ao perceber que seus cabelos dançavam no mesmo ritmo do dia em que ele lhe deixou...  
_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar. _  
E lagrimas brotaram de seus lindos olhos que não tinha mais aquele brilho...  
_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar. _  
Se imaginou abraçando ele e ele a ela, por vontade própria...  
_Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão. _  
Olhou para o céu escuro e reparou que as estrelas tinham sempre uma as outras, e nunca tinha visto uma estrela solitária  
_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção _  
Logo colocou a mão no peito, sua dor passava de uma emoção, prefiriria a morte mil vezes...  
_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar _  
Lembrou-se que antes era orgulhosa e não mostrava a ninguém isso, lembrou que era a melhor aluna de sua turma para que ela nunca pudesse estar errada, nunca pedirá por favor a ninguém alias, para ela isso demonstrava que ela era dependente de todos... Mais no dia em que ele foi, ela pediu vários 'por favores' para ele não ir...  
_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar... _  
Mesmo ele nunca dando bola para ela, ela se sentia completa ao lado dele, como se ele fosse seu coração, sua luz... E hoje está se sentindo incompleta, sem luz, sem ar e sem coração (O coração é que faz agente sentir ar .")  
_Perdi o jogo, tive que te ver partir. _  
Meus argumentos não valeram e tive que agüentar te ver partir, sem nem olhar para trás...  
_E minha alma sem motivo para existir. _  
Senti como se minha alma fosse junto, e agora para que viver??  
_Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar _  
Já não agüento mais viver longe de você, mesmo você ter partido à pouco tempo, preciso de você ou não conseguirei viver...  
_Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar _  
Preciso de você ao meu lado, preciso que seja só mais um pesadelo, e que no amanhã posso te abraçar e quem sabe nunca mais sair de perto de você...

_Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração. _  
Meu coração é gentil e o seu é frio a combinação perfeita de 'um só'  
_O seu sorriso é a chama da minha paixão. _  
Mesmo seu sorriso frio e de canto mexe comigo totalmente e faz eu ganhar meu dia...  
_Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui. _  
Parece que agora só vivo no frio, sem você aqui...  
_Só com você no pensamento. _  
E agora só posso te ver nos meus pensamentos...

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você. _  
Podia se ver uma jovem de estranhas cabeleiras rosas sentada na praia com o mar batendo levemente em seus pés, ali se sentia confortável pelo mar, se sentia menos sozinha...  
_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer. _  
Uma brisa passou fazendo seus cabelos dançarem ao toque do vento, mais se entristeceu ao perceber que seus cabelos dançavam no mesmo ritmo do dia em que ele lhe deixou...  
_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar. _  
E lagrimas brotaram de seus lindos olhos que não tinha mais aquele brilho...  
_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar. _  
Se imaginou abraçando ele e ele a ela, por vontade própria...  
_Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão. _  
Olhou para o céu escuro e reparou que as estrelas tinham sempre uma as outras, e nunca tinha visto uma estrela solitária  
_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção _  
Logo colocou a mão no peito, sua dor passava de uma emoção, prefiriria a morte mil vezes...  
_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar _  
Lembrou-se que antes era orgulhosa e não mostrava a ninguém isso, lembrou que era a melhor aluna de sua turma para que ela nunca pudesse estar errada, nunca pedirá por favor a ninguém alias, para ela isso demonstrava que ela era dependente de todos... Mais no dia em que ele foi, ela pediu vários 'por favores' para ele não ir...  
_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz... _  
Mesmo ele nunca dando bola para ela, ela se sentia completa ao lado dele, como se ele fosse seu coração, sua luz... E hoje está se sentindo incompleta, sem luz  
_Meu ar, meu chão é você _  
Se sente desolada, longe dele...

_Mesmo quando fecho os olhos  
__Posso te ver... _  
Meus pensamentos são só direcionados a você e sempre será...

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você. _  
Podia se ver uma jovem de estranhas cabeleiras rosas sentada na praia com o mar batendo levemente em seus pés, ali se sentia confortável pelo mar, se sentia menos sozinha...  
_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer. _  
Uma brisa passou fazendo seus cabelos dançarem ao toque do vento, mais se entristeceu ao perceber que seus cabelos dançavam no mesmo ritmo do dia em que ele lhe deixou...  
_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar. _  
E lagrimas brotaram de seus lindos olhos que não tinha mais aquele brilho...  
_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar. _  
Se imaginou abraçando ele e ele a ela, por vontade própria...  
_Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão. _  
Olhou para o céu escuro e reparou que as estrelas tinham sempre uma as outras, e nunca tinha visto uma estrela solitária  
_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_  
Logo colocou a mão no peito, sua dor passava de uma emoção, prefiriria a morte mil vezes...  
_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar_  
Lembrou-se que antes era orgulhosa e não mostrava a ninguém isso, lembrou que era a melhor aluna de sua turma para que ela nunca pudesse estar errada, nunca pedirá por favor a ninguém alias, para ela isso demonstrava que ela era dependente de todos... Mais no dia em que ele foi, ela pediu vários 'por favores' para ele não ir...  
_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz..._  
Mesmo ele nunca dando bola para ela, ela se sentia completa ao lado dele, como se ele fosse seu coração, sua luz... E hoje está se sentindo incompleta, sem luz  
_Meu ar, meu chão é você _  
Se sente desolada, longe dele...  
_Mesmo quando fecho os olhos _  
_Posso te ver... _  
Vejo seu rosto frio e alvo... Seus cabelos negros num leve tom azulado um pouco rebeldes... seus olhos negros como a escuridão... Seu sorriso frio e debochado que me iludiu... Sua bandana amarrada na testa que você largou-a no vale sem fim e hoje, esta na minha posse...

Gente, isso foi uma tentativa de drama com SakuxSaku  
Eu sei que ficou horrível, mais gostei de escreve-la

Um comentário idiota que eu não coloquei no meio da fic, é naquela hora das estrelas: " _Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão. _Olhou para o céu escuro e reparou que as estrelas tinham sempre uma as outras, e nunca tinha visto uma estrela solitária" olha o que eu quase coloquei no meio: será que ela nunca viu o brasão do Botafogo?? Oo  
Ok, isso foi idiota -.-"

Mais... É melhor rir do que chorar, né?? sorriso meio sem graça a lá Naruto(?) com uma mão coçando a cabeça (imaginem o Naruto quando faz algo de errado, e sorri meio sem graça coçando a cabeça XD) XD

Bom... Para escrever essa fic eu usei: A traição de Sasuke, a esperteza da Sakura e a rivalidade com a Ino, pois ela não admite perder para ela e talvez para ninguém, para poder distorcer isso para algo próximo ao orgulho e o amor dela por ele...

Bjs,  
Hiina .o/


End file.
